


[Podfic] If We've Got Nothing (We've Got Us)

by Podfixx



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Character, Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Canon Continuation, English Accent, Fandom Trumps Hate, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Podfic, Soundcloud, Wingfic, Wings, post apocolypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: Two months after the failed apocalypse Aziraphale finds the first dark feather growing in his wings.A story about middle grounds, ineffable plans, and what happens when the world doesn't end.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 58
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020, Good Omens Podfics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If We've Got Nothing (We've Got Us)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253575) by [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/pseuds/Kedreeva). 



> My second of three offer fulfilments from Fandom Trumps Hate.  
> Kedreeva was the winner of my Good Omens offering, donating handsomely to their nominated charity.  
> I am delighted to give voice to this lovely story. When I came to read it, it felt both new and familiar and I learned that Kedreeva had updated and expanded an idea that they had previously published. I hope you can enjoy this 'new and improved' version just as I did.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, the final chapter! That came around so quickly!  
> Thank you, again, to the wonderful Kedreeva for your fantastic bids to Fandom Trumps Hate to get this great story podficced!
> 
> Please join me on Friday for my third and final FTH offering - a new fandom (and a new author) for me - a touch of Cabin Pressure/Sherlock.


End file.
